


Perdersi

by hapworth



Series: Another Word [26]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bottom Erwin Week, Flash Fic, M/M, Melancholy, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24828541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: Un istante rubato, a una realtà molto più dura di quanto si potesse immaginare. Era un gesto dolce, gentile, carico di un sentimento intenso e inespresso a parole. Ma era vero.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Series: Another Word [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/206675





	Perdersi

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction è stata scritta per la [_Bottom Erwin Smith 2020_](https://bottomerwinweek.tumblr.com/2020Prompts).  
>  **20/06/2020:** softness (day 7)  
> Questa fanfiction partecipa alla challenge "[ _Il fiore si nasconde nell'erba, ma il vento sparge il suo profumo_](https://latorredicarta.forumcommunity.net/?t=58953874)" indetta da [Torre di Carta](https://latorredicarta.forumcommunity.net/).  
>  **tabella:** semplice || **fiore:** #15. viola del pensiero || **prompt:** ti penso

volte avvertiva ancora quella carezza silenziosa, quel tocco morbido di polpastrelli sulla guancia. Un istante rubato, a una realtà molto più dura di quanto si potesse immaginare. Era un gesto dolce, gentile, carico di un sentimento intenso e inespresso a parole. Ma era _vero_.  
Levi sostava sempre a pochi passi da lui, a pochi centimetri, a pochi metri. Era sempre abbastanza vicino da toccarlo o, comunque, vederlo. Una rassicurazione reale, sebbene non espressa pienamente. Eppure gli piaceva, gli era sempre piaciuto stare a poco più di un passo, mentre Levi lo guardava, mentre le sue dita lo sfioravano trasmettendo ciò che non veniva detto.  
Il tocco era tutto, lo era sempre stato. Anche quando quelle dita lo avevano sfiorato un'ultima volta, con l'odore di disinfettante, medicine e il continuo bip delle macchine.  
Ricordava il brivido freddo, così come ricordava quegli occhi chiari che lo fissavano, riempiendosi di lui, del suo viso, come se solo quello avesse davvero importanza anche nei suoi ultimi attimi, in quell'esistenza effimera, ma reale, che aveva avuto nel mondo e nella sua vita.  
Il _ti amo_ mai pronunciato, che da quei polpastrelli e quella bolla condivisa di dolcezza e innocenza, si disperdeva nell'aria, come la vita di Levi, che scivolava via, in una pace che forse la sua presenza aveva contribuito a creare per lui.  
Sì, a volte gli sembrava ancora di sentire il suo respiro contro l'orecchio, a volte sentiva quel tocco gelido che lo faceva ancora rabbrividire nonostante gli anni – e non per la differenza di temperatura. A volte, semplicemente, tornava a esistere.


End file.
